An image splicing technology includes two key stages, namely, image registration and image blending. The objective of image registration is to find a transformation relationship between two or more images having an overlapping region, establish a mathematical model of image coordinate transformation, and transform a plurality of images into one coordinate system by solving parameters of the model. An image blending technology is used to solve a problem of inaccurate registration caused by geometric correction, a dynamic scene, or a lighting change, and combine adjacent images into one image.
An optimal seam line technology is used in the prior art during an image blending process. One optimal seam line is found in an overlapping region of a plurality of images, so as to minimize an energy difference between two images on the seam line. In this way, during image splicing, pixels of different images are separately acquired on two sides of the seam line, which effectively solves a problem of discontinuous luminance and color or image blurring of a moving object caused by inaccurate registration.
However, when the optimal seam line occurs in a region of importance (English: Region of interest, ROI for short) to be presented by an image, for example, a face region, face deformation in the image may be caused, and a visual effect of an image obtained after splicing is poor.